Silent Cry: Remember me
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: After all this time... he was to leave someone behind... who was more than just another wolf... but.. maybe someone Toboe knew before Kiba and the others.. his very brother -Chapter two now up-
1. Default Chapter

__

I never met anyone who was my real friend... especially...when you're an outsider... searching...in a darkened world...

Snow fell in the city, not one person, stopped or spoke of the white specks falling from their black skies... A smile was even hard to find in such a town. Though an instinct brought me here, whatever it is I want to find an answer...

He shuffled through the city folk who pushed and moved him aside, with a slight mumble of cursing under his breath making his way to the abandoned structure...his only home was that place forgotten and old from years of deterioration. Leaping in the air he took hold of a pole firmly meeting ground with the torn olden floor.

__

I came here for a 'reason' I didn't run here senselessly for nothing... Someone is here... I know of

The scent of another hit his senses, he growled with his fangs taking away his human identity. Running out to the halls only a dark shadow was slinking on the wall, a wolf's shadow.... " That can't be....," He whispered quickly slipping from sight of any eyes.

Not even he could stay calm, his hands had beaded sweat, the slightest scent he gave away would have a wolf attacking him.... Sustaining the power to prevent from changing the sound of footsteps echoed his way.

__

' Great... you believe it is a wolf but now what, a human comes to catch you...great' Silence startled him, unsure to look from the safety of where he stood, looking out to only see a black dog.... dark deathly blue eyes glared at him.

Feeling so numb he stumbled back letting out a cry of horror, it threw itself at his side ripping a piece of clothing along with bite marks. Stinging warm blood fell off him, turning a man with a low cap and senseless drunken eyes pointed a gun at him.

" A wolf I see, not even you can fool Blue," He snarled and shot at him feeling a bullet rip in his side, screaming he bit into the man's arm for a slight moment for him to release the weapon. All that was on his mind was 'run' he had to keep moving...

..

Another shot rang in his ears, heavy boots tromped on the ground, each corner was a dead end, windowless rooms.... the only way out was to reach the roof. Walking lightly on the flooring he made his way up the stairs, cold air touched his bare skin.

Looking out to the end of the rim with green eyes and red hair with a streak of black he ran with speed. Hearing the hunter shoot again with the smell of blood in the air the dog snapped at a piece of clothing as he fell.

The wind.... stung his face harshly... falling to another ledge the dog along with the torn cloth fell with it's back to the ground. With a slight grin of relief he looked back...he had to do something... but with people talking below curiously there was no chance possible...

The wounds he feared now... what would he do to heal himself. There was nowhere to dash to, nobody had the existence of him in their minds. Blood loss hit him hard and he staggered in his wolf form.... running with yellow eyes glancing to any help.

People looked down at him with looks of fear or disgust... _'humans... I hate them' _With effortless help he collapsed nearby a tree, the ground wasn't settle for him to hop over.

Reluctant of finding a place there was the fear to never wake again...the smell... of not only the one he searched for... but of the flowers. That thrived his heart both for the reasons, but settling against the wood he slept cautiously.

..

Toboe stopped in his tracks whipping his head back sniffing the air, the others noticed this, Tsume rolled his eyes as if saying _' not this again' _Even though they could tell something bothered him. His golden eyes looked back at their own, " I.... I don't know but, someone...is in pain,"

Kiba looked at him confused, why was he able to smell something the others couldn't detect. Would it really be another wolf, and why would it even be in danger? " We can't turn back.... we left for good," He made a motion with his hand giving the look to forget it, "Tsume, you know nothing," Kiba mumbled harshly.

" We must turn back...please..," Toboe gave each a look for some approval from the others, with one nod from Kiba he grinned lightly. With a sigh rising from the other two he didn't pay attention, all what was on his mind was that scent...

Coming into the city so suddenly with an abrupt dashing to where the feeling retched at his heart, tears for the first time melted in his eyes. Streaming down his face, he bit his lip from trying not to howl, this was the same place... where him and Tsume were.

As he edged to the tree fresh blood from nearly a hour's waiting tracked up to a dazed and sweating human coveted in blood. Instead of tears he whined meeting his eyes... he lay still with a unsure face.

Wolf tracks were smeared around him, as he had circled for some time to ease the pain of the feeling of dying...

..

He looked at this boy with a feeling inside, that scent.... it was him he searched for, but for what reason was that? Another man ran to his side and looked down on his body, " You did actually find someone," The man's hair was silver with distinct golden eyes.

Closing his eyes he felt a hand on his forehead, opening them to a boy with brown hair and green eyes, " You were searching for Paradise.... weren't you?" Kiba whispered, with a short nod in exhaustion the wolf man eyed him.

" You'll be fine, just rest alright?" The boy stated as Toboe grinned with his sharp teeth and they seemed to walk off over to the others with low whispers....

He would have to see Toboe as a wolf to actually seem to know him, for any remembrance of his blurred past. ...

" What are you stated as?" Tsume gave him a look, looking from his feet to mess of red and black hair.

Ignoring the question he let out a sigh, stretching out he was faithful to be healed, the bullet taken from his deep wound.

Coming into his wolf form he never wanted to conceal a person he wasn't, this is what he was... a wolf. Seeing Tsume still bent over with a gruff look only then did he see the others were staring at him with as wolves.

__

' I'm Kyonei.....' His eyes widened and he saw Toboe look back at him taken back....

__

' What's going on....?' Hige questioned Kiba, even he was unable to answer, their eyes had not moved away from one another... each knew... who they were...

- End of Chapter 1 thank you for reading and just to let you know his name is made out as -Key-Oh-Nay-Review please! I love Toboe! -- -


	2. Silent tears:a past of darkness

The window lay open, the drapes rustling against the cold wind, raindrops specked the cold ground of the room. Silk white drapes held a woman looking to the thunder, the storm... fear hadn't struck her soul. Crimson eyes reflected the lightning reflecting on the glass like layer of her eyes....

For months had she awaited his return... he hadn't returned, and for all this time she put aside why.... _Paradise... _They could have left together, but with denial of such a wondrous place. Had she lost her love as well.

Hours passed, lying in this bed with bleeding wounds that cost her the chance to leave this city.... a permanent flesh colored scar was on her chest, tears stung her eyes from that pain.

..

" It can't be you," Toboe whispered, his hand lifted wavering in the air towards him. The wolf smirked with those green eyes, that fire burning in his eyes....

Tsume angrily looked over to him, he seemed as if they knew one another, glances at one another lead to glares. Cold blank expressions spread on their faces, he was sure this kid knew of him... though they seemed equally the same age..

" I mistook you for dead," Kyonei smirked curling his lip to reveal fangs bitterly touching his rose colored lips. " I guess the dead have a terrible way to come back," He tucked a strand of red behind his ear, keeping that cold stare on Toboe.

" I didn't die... I thought... long ago," Toboe's voice faltered.... it was so long ago.

__

I knew you died there... that we were torn apart... in two worlds..

..

Two boys wandered through the city, with pleading eyes and a whimper coming from a boy with auburn. Not one person stopped to hand them food, or even smile....

He was knocked down, a man in a heavy coat had the child fall to his feet, those golden eyes welled in tears... a gash poured crimson on the ground... the older brother snarled spitting coldly at the man.

" What makes you our master?! Treating us like ruthless dogs!" The man whipped around, those eyes of his burning with anger and lack or rest. His hand revealed a gun taken from his coat pocket, some stopped gasping at the man... his gun clicked at the figure before him.

" One single word of me in that way boy and you're dead!" Taking no heed in the man's words he smirked putting his finger to the bullet hole, " And what.... kill me? A child... you will be the one who dies," With fury rising a shot rang through the streets....

A boy lay in a pool of blood, his eye lids fluttered, trying to keep in what was around him. Not one call of help torn through the pedestrians, even children gaped in horror.

" Kyonei," The small child spoke, he had to keep calm, anger bubbled inside.... curse him... snarling he revealed those fangs, a growl rose from his throat, before the gun even fired his teeth sunk in the man's shoulder...

His hand shook, dropping the weapon had he cried out in pain, closing his eyes he stepped back, cries of 'demon' echoed in his mind. Weak and alone he turned to see men... pointing a gun right at his heart, in defeat... he closed his eyes....

the fire was shot.... and he lay in his very blood... the child... wolf... Toboe

..

He can't be alive... he fell before my very eyes..

He shook that memory from his mind, the past seemed as more of a haunting spirit than a happy thought. He hadn't noticed his body shaking...

__

He had left me... my, my own

brother..

Tsume looked harder at Kyonei, he would wipe that smile off his face in an instant. Biting his lip he sustained from doing so, his fingers curled into a deathly fist of anger. Seeing that the wolf took joy in seeing him do so... sickened him.

" What's up with this guy?" Hige had asked Kiba, but not a reply was spoken back, why was Toboe so afraid. Wasn't he happy just a moment ago? Or was that, fear?

..

" Brother, I sure am as alive as all of you wolves," He laughed at that, shunning his own being, " But, time for you here is over, _I won't have us live any longer, there is no Paradise... but I can help you there,_"

" I will have you dead before you can even touch him!" Tsume snapped, his nails dug in the palm of his hand, with that pulsating, stinging pain.

In an instant a blur of gray had he taken down the red wolf, his shoulder being dug into by Tsume's, his golden eyes burning with hatred.

A sound brought the others to their senses, they all sniffed the air, a breath of alcohol was heavy in the air, along with another scent..... _' You lead him to us,' _Tsume growled, he knew that man was coming... Quent.. the hunter of the wolves.

..

As he turned the corner Blue growled, her fur shook as her blue eyes caught a glimpse of gray, yanking toward the room the two followed them.... they lost at their own game..

..

Toboe had followed Tsume, leaping from that black dog that snapped at him... trying to dig it's teeth in his chest. Wearily coming to his companion's side had he heard a gun click, still all over had his eyes taken in the gun pointed at Tsume.

He growled, his gray hairs pricked and those teeth dripped the red blood from his black gums. Leaping right at Quent a shattering sound brought dead silence.... Tsume lay motionless on the ground in his own pool of blood.

..

That man smirked, the auburn wolf had met his end seeing the window before him, he was trapped. Looking up at the human before him, of the deadly thought next that would come.

..

His vision blurred, it seemed a kid was cowering before him then that wolf, shaking the thought of killing a child the aim was perfect... in that moment he fell to the ground, a deep wound at his side. Blue was still on the floor beside him, not a flick of the tail gave off life...

..

Toboe opened his eyes feeling a arm slip under his fur, the sound of glass shattering made him afraid. Closing those eyes to feel shards knick him as they fell endlessly, the feeling of wind before him... the feeling of flying.

__

I can't be flying... I just can't

Looking up in his captor's grasp olive green eyes smiled with a blank expression placed on his face. That red hair with the hint of a raven streak whipping in the harsh winds, his foot harshly meeting the other rooftop of the building.

__

' You deceived us, why.... why did you do that to Tsume... to me?!' Toboe screamed trying to release his shocked body from that grasp. If he had the chance to leave, it would just lead to his death, to fall to the streets below.

" He did something to me, tried to kill me... your own brother! And you call him a friend... I should have known better of you!" He spat leaping off the rim soaring once again, they seemed to be leaving the city... struggling again it was hopeless. Toboe was to be killed.

..

Golden eyes shot open, rising to his feet in a immediate motion, no longer was Toboe beside him. A cold chill met his cheek, rustling his hair... the window was broken, shards surrounding where once it was shone with tips of blood.

" He took him..." Standing to his feet Kiba and Hige rushed in, seeing Yaiden on the ground unconscious.

" What, what happened?" Hige had asked seeing the glass spilt in glittering clear specks scattered at his feet. " Where's Toboe and Kyonei?... Tsume," His hand fell on his shoulder...

With no other thought he ran, leaping at the window, the remaining glass hadn't scarred his body. Far ahead towards the snow could he sense that wolf, they were heading to that city.... but why to there?

..

She smiled lightly, imagining his kiss on her forehead, stroking aside her hair, his presence was with her. No longer did time wait or life gave her anything, he had been the only one she loved... what was the point of living if their had been no purpose?

Arising from that long while she had risen from that bed had she actually glanced at his picture beside her mirror, her toes met the frigid ground.

Stumbling toward her dresser drawer he seemed to have the slightest smile in the corner of his lips. Taking hold to the frame she whispered his name, his golden eyes looked at her...

__

I knew you loved me there...

Stepping back hope seemed to be scarce, looking in the mirror she saw him beside her, grinning as his arms went around her waist. A scream elapsed from her lips as she threw the picture, glass shattered and fell from the wooden frame...

Falling back her hands met the door, she slid on her back to the ground, her knees beneath her. Tears fell to the floor, a voice spoke to her from the door... slowly she stood... opening the door to a crack olive green eyes smiled back...

__

He has come for me...

A weary boy was leaning against the wall with a scarred bleeding face, a bruise at his side, his clothes torn...

"Please, come in," The wolves passed, the boy with auburn hair staggered, falling to the ground...

..

He cried....feeling the ground touch his cheek, tears rolled down his weary eyes, he just wished for his brother to return.... but to feel that wretched feeling of death.

" _Tsume... Please... save me_," He rolled over on his back, opening his eyes halfway to a woman... her face was in shock... her hands covered her mouth... a torn picture lay near...

On it... was Tsume..

-Chapter two finished! Thanks to you who reviewed! I really love you all who help me write these stories! The next chapter sneak: With Tsume on Kyonei's trail will he be lead to his own past... and what is the true purpose of Toboe's existing brother?: Chapter three will be up soon!-


End file.
